


Her, Her, Her

by Bayheart



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayheart/pseuds/Bayheart
Summary: Just a freeform poem about Natsuki and Yuri that I couldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down.





	Her, Her, Her

 

She's _soft, soft, soft._

  
  
She's _hard, hard, hard._

  
  
She sits by herself and keeps in her own world, _soft eyes, soft skin, soft words_.

 

She stands out from the others, _hard stance, hard eyes, hard opinions_.

 

She's _soft, soft, soft._

 

She's _hard, hard, hard_.

 

Her words become _hard_ when she sees her degrade herself, blame herself for what he did.

 

Her opinions become _soft_ when she first makes her cry, realizing that maybe her ideas were wrong after all.

 

She's _soft, soft, hard_.

 

She's _hard, hard, soft_.

 

She rolls up her sleeves and lets her feel, tracing the _hard_ lines.

 

She uncovers her face and lets her see, wiping the tears from her _soft_ eyes.

 

She's _soft, hard, hard_.

 

She's _hard, soft, soft_.

 

Her eyes become _hard_ when she tells her, when she first shows her the bruises.

 

Her stance becomes _soft_ when she sees new cuts, when she first feels helpless.

 

She's _hard, hard, hard_ , and she's _soft, soft, soft_.

 

She's **_flawed, flawed, flawed_ ,** and still she's **_perfect, perfect, perfect_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this poem was written with the intention of being about the changes in how they see each other over time as they start getting to know each other better, and finding that what they thought about the other was quite the opposite of the reality, yada yada yada, but I've been told it can be interpreted differently, and if so, then that's lovely too! I mean, hey, isn't that the point of poetry, after all?~


End file.
